DarkEye Guided Missile
DarkEye Guided Missile is a modification for Quake made by Michael R. Bethany (Dark1) on September 26, 1996. The player must agree to a license term to use the file in order to get the sysop controls. This includes the general waiving of responsibilities from the author, the intellectual property ownerships, and limitations of commercial distribution. Furthermore, users are not permitted to redistribute the server files through any medium. Users can redistribute the DarkEye Guided Missile code and are expected to keep it open-source. Users that agree can comment out the license agreement lines in the code, plus add a "secretname" variable that the sysop can use to gain control of the server. They also define the server name and maximum allowed number of players on the server (the sysop is always reserved a spot). Server Features * The Rocket Launcher has an alternate mode, the main feature of the mod, which allows the player to directly control a Rocket on its flight. The player's control is given back on explosion. When in mid-flight, the player's view window will be smaller (like a TV according to the author), and will return to normal size on return of control to the player. The player can explode a DarkEye Guided Missile at any time by pressing the fire button once more. A player under control of a guided rocket moves with the Rocket, meaning this will confuse Monsters. Furthermore, most entities are not made visible during the Rocket's flight, meaning it is near impossible to target anything but other players. There are also a lot of visual glitches when flying. Each shot costs 2 Rockets. * MultiSkin support. * Impulse 9 has been changed around. Now it gives the player the Red Armor, but upon taking damage the Red Armor is removed and the player instead is given the rest as extra health units. Also note that the Thunderbolt is not given to the player when this cheat is used. * Impulse 25 can be used to read a brief guide on controlling the rocket. * Each Weapon gives a quick message in the upper left corner stating the Weapon the player has toggled to. * Rockets and grenade projectiles can now go through Teleporters. * Remote server compatibility. Use "Remote.drk" to include console commands you wish to run on a remote server. * Sysop controls. Upon typing in their "secretname", sysop users can use certain impulse commands to control the server. Sysop Capabilities * Impulse 234 - Toggles NoExit on/off. * Impulse 235 - Restarts the server. * Impulse 236 - Restores normal walking. * Impulse 237 - Gives Noclip to the sysop. * Impulse 238 - Lets the Sysop fly around the map. * Impulse 239 - Gives the Sysop God mode. * Impulse 240 - Executes a remote file. * Impulse 241 - Teamplay 0 (off) * Impulse 242 - Teamplay 1 (on, friendly fire off) * Impulse 243 - Teamplay 2 (on, friendly fire on) * Impulse 244 - Deathmatch 0 (off) * Impulse 245 - Deathmatch 1 (on, standard) * Impulse 246 - Deathmatch 2 (on, alternate Weapons always stay mode) * Impulse 247 - Cooperative 0 (off) * Impulse 248 - Cooperative 1 (on) * Impulse 249 - Turns off pausing * Impulse 250 - Starts searching through a list of current players to find one to kick * Impulse 251 - Kicks the current player in said list * Impulse 252 - Ignores the player in said list, moves to the next player, finishes on last player. Custom Death Messages * "Player" failed to elude "Attacker"'s guided missile! - Guided Missile (normal) * "Player" was labatomized by "Attacker"'s guided missile! - Guided Missile (Gibbing) Gallery DarkEyeMissile.png|A DarkEye Guided Missile being controlled by the player __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls